Mark of Possession
by YellowDartVader
Summary: Padmé’s handmaidens tease her about her “love burn.” How did she get that love burn in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Padmé's handmaidens tease her about her "love burn."

Mark of Possession

by the Yellow Dart

**(This story can also be found at the Pad-Ani Fanfic Archive (www (dot) padanifanfic (dot) com).)**

"Senator Amidala, what is that on your neck?"

Padmé turned away, unwilling to meet either of her handmaidens' eyes. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"She's blushing, Ellé!"

"I am not!" Padmé brought her hand up to the bright red spot on her neck that Ellé and Moteé were talking about. She remembered very well how she had gotten this small love burn, but she was not going to give her handmaidens any fuel for their gossipy minds.

"That looks like a hickey!" Ellé reached up to pull Padmé's hand away.

Padmé stood and took a few steps away from Ellé so the younger woman could not further scrutinize her neck. "A hickey?"

"You know what a hickey is." Moteé followed Padmé to a corner of the room.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about. And, please, I would appreciate a moment's privacy so I can continue to dress. I must be at the Senate in less than a standard hour!"

Ellé shook her head. "You know, Senator, a hickey, the ancient mark of possession."

"From a lover," Moteé added.

"You two are ridiculous." Padmé pulled her robe over her shoulders and then slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Who is the lucky man?"

"What happened when you were at home last month?" Ellé added.

"I -- Nothing! Now, I am insisting the two of you end this line of questioning immediately." She practically stomped out of the room with the two handmaidens on her heels.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"I heard that!"

Ellé grabbed Padmé's shoulder. "Please, just let us help you camouflage the mark." Her voice became not more than a whisper when she said, "You can tell us, M'lady. Was it that handsome Jedi who accompanied you?"

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker does have it especially bad for you, M'lady."

Padmé touched the redish welt with her fingertip. "What do you want me to tell you? That Anakin and I had a wild tryst in the lake country that ended with our declaring our undying love for each other and marrying?"

"Well . . ." Ellé looked at Moteé and they both nodded.

"What would you do if I told you that this mark was a symbol of our undying commitment to each other?"

"Are you serious?"

Moteé added, "You are teasing us."

Padmé shrugged and stormed toward the door. "If you are so sure this is a lover's possession mark, then why not a marriage seal?"

"We never --"

"-- If you think I had a torrid affair, then why not a secret marriage?" As they entered the windowed lift, she turned her attention to the Jedi temple far in the distance.

"We are sorry, Senator. It's just . . ." Moteé brushed her hand across her forehead.

Elle continued, "We saw a Holo-recording this morning --"

"-- Admittedly, it wasn't from the most reputable news source --"

"-- But, M'lady, they produced a holo-pic of Padawan Skywalker and they asked the question --"

"-- What woman won the handsome Jedi's heart? They showed his possession mark . . . and it was in precisely the same place as yours."

"Oh," was all Padmé could say in response.

The End.

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out the rest of the stories at the Pad-Ani Fanfic Archive (www (dot) padanifanfic (dot) com). _

_If you have written an Anakin, Padme, Vader or A(V)/P fanfic, please submit it to the Pad-Ani fanfic archive (submissions (at) padanifanfic (dot) com._


	2. Chapter 2

In this prequel to the author's "Mark of Possession" we find out just how Anakin and Padmé got their matching "love burns."

Wrath of Skywalker

by the Yellow Dart

**(This story can also be found at the Pad-Ani Fanfic Archive (www (dot) padanifanfic (dot) com).)**

The Wrath of Skywalker

Anakin grabbed the railing and took a deep breath. He could see ominous dark clouds rolling in, turning the bright blue Naboo sky to an ominous grey. Silently cursing the obscured natural brilliance, Anakin stuck his hand out and felt a few hard drops of rain.

A clap of thunder. Another bolt of lightening. Anakin counted, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Then he heard another thunderous boom. "It's close. Stupid water-based planet." He shook his head and closed his eyes.

When he looked up, sheets of rain pelted the shoreline below, turning the sand a deep shade of brown. The rain was vastly becoming so dense, he had to strain to distinguish where the rain ended and the lake began.

"What did you say?" came a soft, sleepy voice from inside the bedroom.

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile. "Go back to sleep."

Padmé, with her untamed, curly hair spilling over her shoulders, appeared in the doorway. "But I was lonely without you."

"Lonely?" He crossed the room until they were separated by mere inches, and her hot breath brushed against his cheek.

She nodded. "I'm always lonely without you. I can't sleep knowing you are not next to me."

A prideful grin spread across his face. The thought that he could induce such feelings, that he was the only man who made her feel this way, took his breath away. "I'm sorry, M'lady."

Before Padmé could reply, another loud clap of thunder crashed in the sky above. She flew into Anakin's arms, and buried her head against his chest.

"I never thought you would be afraid of thunder."

She trailed a line of kisses across his chest, then looked up. "I'm not."

He tightened his grip around her back and crushed her against his chest. "I love you."

"I still need my strong, handsome Jedi to protect me."

"I'll always protect you."

She ran her hand down his bare chest. "I know you will."

He kissed her forehead. "This stupid storm."

"Stupid storm? It gives you an excuse to spend the entire day in bed . . . with your more than willing wife." She flashed a lusty smile.

His body responded to the thought, but his mind protested. "But I wanted to take you to the meadow, and . . . before I have to leave, I wanted to have the perfect afternoon."

"We're together. To me, that is perfect." Padmé put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look into her eyes. "Ani, I don't need anything, or anyone, but you."

"I know that, but if I could change --"

"-- How could you change the weather?"

"I'm a --"

"-- Don't you dare say, 'I'm a Jedi.'"

"But . . ."

She put her finger against his lips, cutting off any further protest. "I know you wish you could unleash the wrath of Skywalker --"

"-- Wrath of Skywalker?"

Padmé raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

He pulled away from her embrace and folded his arms across his chest. "I just wanted . . . I wanted today to be perfect."

A few large, cold raindrops blew onto the balcony, and Padmé brought herself even closer to Anakin. "It is perfect. I have you all to myself."

"I want to be greedy, to soak up every bit of this planet with you so I can fill my memory with images of you." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "By the lake, with only my body covering yours."

She giggled and pulled away from his embrace. "Follow me."

"Where?" Without conscious control, his legs obediently followed her.

Soon, they were jogging through the villa, and Anakin had a sneaking suspicion he knew just what Padmé planned to do.

"Padmé, where are you going?"

She ran out the door and shrieked with laughter as the rain fell on her shoulders, wetting her nightgown until the white fabric became sheer.

Anakin wiped the rain from his face and quickly closed the distance between them. "You're shivering."

She pulled him close and said, "I am going to give you that image."

A bolt of lightning flashed, and Padmé jumped into Anakin's arms. She looked into his eyes. "Will you cover me?"

He nodded. "Always."

Their lips brushed against each other, and Padmé put her arms around his back, pulling him ever closer.

He rubbed his lips against hers, allowing his pent-up frustration at the weather to dissolve into their kiss. The hard raindrops pelted their bodies, but Padmé's kiss made him forget the weather.

Padmé trailed her lips down his neck, and he felt a slight pain when she sucked on his sensitive skin.

"Wha -- what are you doing?"

A few moments later, Padmé pulled away, releasing her suction on his neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "It's a mark of possession. I want everyone who sees you to know that someone has you. It's a tradition here. When two people are married, they go into the rain and show each other their commitment by displaying their possession mark. I want everyone to know that you belong to someone -- even if they can't know that it is me."

"I love you, Padmé. I do wish I could shout it from the top of the Temple."

"I know you do."

"Everyone would be jealous of me because I have the most beautiful, most intelligent wife in the galaxy."

"No, everyone would be jealous of me. I'm married to the man who will become the greatest Jedi hero off all time."

Anakin touched the mildly painful area on his neck and his new prosthetic hand gathered her hair and pulled it away from her neck. "If it is tradition . . ." He bent down, pressed his lips to her neck, and sucked, intent to give his wife a matching possession mark.

The End.

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out the rest of the stories at the Pad-Ani Fanfic Archive (www (dot) padanifanfic (dot) com). _

_If you have written an Anakin, Padme, Vader or A(V)/P fanfic, please submit it to the Pad-Ani fanfic archive (submissions (at) padanifanfic (dot) com._


End file.
